


A Fine Day

by elvntari



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen, Post-Canon, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvntari/pseuds/elvntari
Summary: Everything is okay again and Ereinion reminisces about friendship and blissful summer afternoons.





	A Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morifiinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morifiinwe/gifts).

> Kinda wanted to have the end of days looming, but not in a bad way? Anyway, I hope this is good. Happy birthday Wren!!

It's a fine day.

Ereinion Gil-galad finds himself standing on his balcony, overlooking the city below. The weather is nice, pleasantly warm. He watches the people walk around in the sunlight, an air of calm over the world. 

Over there, out to the edge of the city, just a little way away from where the river winds through and around its streets, there is a field. It's open to the public, but remains empty of people. Once, long ago, on a day when the skies had been just as clear, the weather just as pleasant, he and Elrond had planned to go somewhere similar, to sit together, sip wine and watch clouds. They never did; either it rained, or one of them had an appointment.

But now it is nice out, and Ereinion has an afternoon free to himself. Maybe he will ride out to find Elrond himself; he can stop by some of the local hotspots and pick up some food. Maybe he will simply walk down to the field and lay in the sun. He hasn't decided yet, and the future is never set in stone. 

Maybe they can stay out all day and well into the night and count all the constellations in the same way they did when they were younger. It'll be a fine night. A clear night. 

Everything is so beautifully and wonderfully full of possibility and, despite all of the pain, he has come so far. He has come back from the dead and come back from the dark. He has all the time in the world. 

War comes, but it does not come fast, and it always goes away again in the end.

So Ereinion shuts his eyes, turns his face to the sun and smiles.


End file.
